cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Adrienne Barbeau
Adrienne Barbeau (1945 - ) Film Deaths: *''Someone's Watching Me!'' (1978) [Sophie]: Killed by George Skaff while Lauren Hutton is watching through a telescope. (Thanks to Dake) *''Escape from New York (1981)'' [Maggie]: Deliberately hit with a car by Isaac Hayes; her body is shown lying on the bridge immediately afterwards. *''Creepshow (1982)'' [Wilma Northrup]: Mauled to death by a monster after Hal Holbrook lures her to its lair. (There are also two earlier daydream sequences in which Hal shoots her in the head and strangles her with a necktie.) *''The Thing (1982)'' [Computer]: As the voice of a chess-playing computer, it's destroyed when Kurt Russell pours his drink into it. *''Swamp Thing (1982)'' [Alice Cable]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by Louis Jourdan (in his monstrous form); she is later brought back by Dick Durock's healing powers. (It's arguable as to whether this constitutes an actual death scene or a "brink-of-death" scene, but since it's been suggested, I thought I'd go ahead and include it.) (Thanks to Redeemer) *''Terror at London Bridge (Bridge Across Time; Arizona Ripper) (1985) [''Lynn Chandler]: Slashed to death by Paul Rossilli; her body is shown floating in the river afterwards. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death (1989)'' [Dr. Kurtz]: Commits suicide by plunging her face into piranha-filled waters. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Jack and PortsGuy) *''Two Evil Eyes (1990)'' [Jessica Valdemar]: Thrown over a second-story railing by her undead husband. *'[[Burial of the Rats (1995)|''Bram Stoker's Burial of the Rats (1995)]]' '' ''[''The Queen]: Eaten by rats (and rapidly reduced to a skeleton) when she commits suicide by breaking the flute that let her control the rats. (Thanks to Deina & Richard) *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island ''(1998; animated)'' [''Simone Lenoir]: Disintegrates, along with Lena (voiced by Tara Strong) and Jacques (voiced by Jim Cummings), when they fail to sacrifice the Scooby-Doo gang to sustain their immortality. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Convent (2000)'' [Adult Christine]: Killed in an explosion when she sacrifices herself by riding a dynamite-laden motorcycle into a room full of zombies. (Thanks to Cameron) *''Malevolence 3: Killer (2018) '[Meredith Bristol]: Hit in the face with an ax by Jay Cohen in a nightmare Ashley Wolfe is having. She survives the movie in reality. TV Deaths: *Carnivale: The Day That Was the Day (2003)' [''Ruthie]: Killed by a snake sent by Patrick Bauchau; she is brought back to life when Nick Stahl kills Patrick. (Thanks to Constantine) *''Sons of Anarchy: Sweet and Vaded (2013)'' [Alice]: Shot in the side of the head by Charlie Hunnam for saying a lot of nasty things to her transvestite son (Walton Goggins). Video Game Deaths *''Halo 4 (2012)'' [Dr. Sandra Tillson]: Disintegrated by Keith Szarabajka when Keith uses the ancient Forerunner composer device. Gallery Adrienne Barbeau.JPG|Adrienne Barbeau's death in Burial of the Rats Thethingscript029.jpg|The computer destruction in The Thing creepshow3-1_orig.jpg|Adrienne Barbeau in Creepshow adriennebarbeauterroratlondonbridge.png|Adrienne Barbeau in Terror at London Bridge adriennebarbeautwoevileyes.png|Adrienne Barbeau's death in Two Evil Eyes adriennebarbeaumalevolence3b.png|Adrienne Barbeau in Malevolence 3: Killer Notable Connections: *Ex-Mrs. John Carpenter *Ex-Mrs. Billy Van Zandt Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Musicians Category:Franco-American actors and actresses Category:1945 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:General Hospital cast members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Game show participants Category:Halo Cast Members